particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican People's Party
Red |Seats1 Title = Cabinet |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Grand National Assembly |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local councils |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Jakania |political parties = Political parties in Jakania |elections = Elections in Jakania |party_logo = }} The Republican People's Party (CHP) is a center-left political party in Jakania. The party was founded in November 4157 by members of the then-ruling secularist military junta, and chose General Mehmet Ali Hoca as its first chairman. While the party describes itself as a "modern, social-democratic and progressive movement," it has been accused by its opponents of authoritarianism and ultranationalism. While nominally a secular party, it holds a leading role in the Organisation of Ahmadi Cooperation (OAC), and retains close ties to Tukaric nationalists in other nations. Despite its authoritarian origins, the CHP established itself as a mainstream political party throughout the 4160s, and it has led the national government on several occasions, including under Hoca in the periods 4161–65 and 4166–74. In the most recent elections, they secured 87 of 500 seats in the Grand National Assembly. History 4150s The Republican People's Party was set up by leading members of the so-called October Regime, the military junta that governed Jakania from October through December 4157 after staging a bloody coup d'état on 13 October. The junta went on to ratify a secretly pre-drafted constitutional document, replacing the old constitution, before scheduling elections for December. The regime nominated its leader Mehmet Ali Hoca for the position of President of Jakania, who subsequently established the CHP to help his campaign. The party scored 59 out of 120 seats in the legislature, becoming the main opposition, while Hoca narrowly lost the presidency. The party participated in drafting of a new, democratic constitution, which entered into force on 1 January 4159. With the constitution complete, the legislature was dissolved by the president, and Hoca went on to lead the party into the early elections scheduled for later that month. 4160s Following the 4159 snap elections, CHP leader Mehmet Ali Hoca was appointed foreign minister in the grand coalition. His appointment only strengthened tensions between the two ruling parties, however. In 4160 he claimed to be the rightful prime minister, which triggered his expulsion from the cabinet, and which in turn led his CHP to withdraw from the coalition altogether. President Ahmet Erdoğan subsequently issued a writ for snap elections to be held in January 4161, the third general election in four years. The CHP emerged victorious, dropping to 36% of the vote and 180 of 500 seats, but becoming the largest party. Hoca was later sworn in as Prime Minister of Jakania. After four years in power, the party dropped from 180 to 175 seats in the January 4165 elections, and entered the opposition as a center-right coalition government was formed. However, the new government proved unstable, with snap elections being held in November 4165 after its failure to pass a budget. The CHP surged, taking 47% of the vote, and picking up 61 new seats, for a total of 236 of 500. Its leader Hoca subsequently formed a four-party coalition government, becoming prime minister for the second time. He remained the undisputed head of the CHP until its 4172 congress, when he announced he would not seek re-election as party leader. The congress elected CHP deputy leader Alparslan Sezer as his successor, while Hoca remained in office as prime minister until 4174, when Sezer took over that position as well. Election results Presidential elections Legislative elections Prominent members Party leaders Prime Ministers of Jakania *Mehmet Ali Hoca (4161 — 4165, 4166 — 4174) *Alparslan Sezer (4174 — present) Presidents of Jakania Category:Political parties in Jakania